


Trick & Treat

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: "Tsuna，Trick or treat？"在里包恩来到泽田纲吉生活中的第一年，泽田纲吉确实没料到他会在某个日子里听到那名自称是自己家庭教师的婴儿对他这么说。





	Trick & Treat

"Tsuna，Trick or treat？"

在里包恩来到泽田纲吉生活中的第一年，泽田纲吉确实没料到他会在某个日子里听到那名自称是自己家庭教师的婴儿对他这么说。

想当然，英文成绩长年只有个位数、最多不会超过十几分，再加上刚起床神智还没有很清醒的泽田纲吉，听闻这标准流利的英语发音，即使说的是他所认识的英文单词，也会因为那根深蒂固对外语的恐惧而感到一时的迷茫与不知所措。

更别说在此之前他根本没有那些会愿意对他这么说的同侪朋友，不是直接恶作剧他就该心满意足了，哪还会好心地先询问他。

"呃......嗯......？"所以泽田纲吉只能迷糊地看着眼前婴儿伸出的右手，呐呐地迟疑了三秒。

在这三秒内，他逐渐想起了这一天似乎是欧美文化里会庆祝狂欢的万圣节，虽然日本官方并没有这种节日，但喜爱西洋文化与欢乐节日的日本人们多数会想尽办法来庆祝这样的活动。就比如说东京迪士尼的定番cosplay，或是涩谷、六本木新城的万圣节大游行，就算他从没参与过也总会听人说过。

也就因为这短短的三秒迟疑，泽田纲吉直接收获了由列恩变成的槌子的一记重捶。

"真没有想到，阿纲你竟然这么有勇气选择Trick啊！"

泽田纲吉瞬间被痛击在地，力道大得连地板都出现了几道裂痕。泽田纲吉疼得龇牙咧嘴，艰难地揉着伤痛起身："里包恩！你做什么啊！这么突然我也没有糖果啊！我才刚起床，你也总要给我一点准备的时间吧？"

里包恩摇着头，假惺惺地叹气："要成为优秀的彭格列十代首领，就要拥有平时准备好一切的习惯。我是在教会你这点啊，阿纲。平时就要注意日期，糖果昨天就应该要放在床边，这样就算有人半夜突然闯进你房间要跟你要糖果，你也能顺手抄起身旁的糖果砸过去完美解决问题。"

"谁会半夜突然闯进我房间就为了跟我要一颗糖！你干脆说是来暗杀我的算了吧！"

"哎呀，你已经下定决心要成为彭格列十代首领了吗？开始有自知之明了嘛！"

"才不是呢！都是里包恩你平常一直说如果我不小心就会被暗杀的原因好吗？"

说时迟那时快，他的房门突然被撞了开来，蓝波丢出了手榴弹大喊："里包恩，看招！不给糖就捣......！"

泽田纲吉快速地抱头蹲下，持续发挥他的吐嘈本领，大吼道："哪有在问之前就先一步捣蛋的！这样那句发问还有什么意义！"

只不过确实就像里包恩说的那样，里包恩在蓝波闯进来丢出手榴弹的那刹那，手已经从口袋里摸出了颗糖，指尖一弹，便以子弹的速度与威力弹了出去，命中手榴弹不说还能穿越火力砸中蓝波的额头，留下一道明显的红印。

泽田纲吉在爆炸过后蓝波即将大哭之前，赶紧手忙脚乱地爬起身到蓝波身边哄了起来，就是为了避免蓝波拿出那个总会让情况变得更加混乱的十年火箭筒。

泽田纲吉拾起方才里包恩击出的糖果，摊开手心对蓝波说："你看，这是里包恩给你的糖果喔，虽然他总是那副坏脾气的样子，但我想他其实对你应该还是不错的......吧......哈哈哈哈......"

显然泽田纲吉对他自己所说的话一点信心都没有。

蓝波吸了吸鼻子，短暂地被这说词骗了过去，好奇地看向那颗糖果。泽田纲吉战战兢兢地将糖果纸剥开，在看到是颗正常的糖果后松了一口气，想说里包恩终于有一回是正常的，还有种莫名的感动。蓝波看到紫色的晶莹糖果，眼睛瞬间发亮，根本不等泽田纲吉拿给他便直接夺了过去含进口中。

只不过下一秒突生事变，蓝波直接翻着白眼口吐白沫地晕了过去。

泽田纲吉还维持着拿糖果的姿势愣愣地看着这一切。

里包恩这时才佯装想起一切，敲着手，坦然地给出理由："唔，是了，那是我从碧洋棋那拿到的糖果。原来我丢出的是那颗糖啊。"

泽田纲吉听闻后只能无力绝望地呐喊出了那个名字。

"里包恩！"

第二年的万圣节，泽田纲吉依旧没有学会备妥万圣节糖果。在被里包恩狠狠虐待了一番后，他终于含泪发誓未来之后的几年无论如何都要尽全力应付里包恩。

谁没有糖果都可以，就是不能没有准备给里包恩的那一颗。

只是之后的发展都还是让泽田纲吉很是欲哭无泪。

"Trick or ？"

里包恩话都没说完，泽田纲吉才警惕非常地刚要迅速伸进口袋摸出糖果，便被对方毫无缘由地踢飞了出去。

泽田纲吉在尘土飞扬中崩溃地爬了起来："里包恩你这是犯规！你根本就还没问完！"

里包恩眨着黑色的大眼，倒着眉尾，表情无辜，语重心长："我跟你说过反应要快了啊，阿纲！前两年也对你很不错了，我还等了你三秒呢！"

"那我拜托你今年也等我三秒啊！"泽田纲吉大叫完后接着絮絮叨叨道："真是的！拜托！你又没有跟我说好规则，谁知道你在想什么！下次就不能先定好规则吗？比如说一定要把话问完，或是游戏的时机，还有就是......"在几次谈判后发觉里包恩根本完全没打算回应他的抱怨，泽田纲吉才无奈地看着里包恩小心翼翼道："......不然其他都可以不要，但至少一定要把问句问完？让我先适应一回？"

里包恩最终叹了口气："这种游戏定规则就没意思了，明明是要考验你的反应能力。不过既然你都这么请求我了，还真是拿你没办法。明年我会把问句问完，但是我不会等你三秒的。你要做好觉悟喔，阿纲。"

泽田纲吉吞了吞口水，虽然觉得里包恩会轻易答应他的请求很不寻常，但长年相处下来也知道偶尔里包恩会心情不错地重新做一回"人"，他就两眼一闭当作里包恩现在正处于那个做为"人"的时期中吧。

"Dolcetto o scherzetto？"

泽田纲吉茫然地看着突然说话的里包恩。这年头里包恩突然快速成长了起来，每一天变化都如此之大，这天竟然已经和泽田纲吉差不多高了。现在的泽田纲吉每天看到里包恩都会觉得异常茫然。

"你知道今天是什么日子吧，我已经问完了喔，阿纲。"里包恩好心道。

泽田纲吉这时才缓慢回过神来："......咦？......诶？......啊！刚刚！等等、等等！"

一阵混乱过后，泽田纲吉倒在灰烬里苟延残喘，看着信步而来的里包恩，眼神委屈地控诉："不公平，那句话我听不懂。"

里包恩，依旧不可理喻，蹲了下来，在鞭责过后开启了教育模式："你也即将要成为彭格列十代首领了，所以该好好学习义大利语了。Dolcetto o scherzetto，义大利语的Trick or treat。好好记起来吧，阿纲。"

泽田纲吉－－不知为何，将那句通常会说出的"我没有、我不是"艰难地吞回口中－－虽然觉得那些音节在里包恩的唇齿中念起来煞是好听，还是不免在心中为自己流下了心酸的泪水："......我觉得我是想忘也忘不了了。"

"Dolcetto......"

泽田纲吉一听到开头，反射性地就从口袋里摸出一颗糖像烫手山芋般地快速丢了出去，丢完了才回过神来劫后余生地冷汗直流。看到里包恩确实挑起眉看向手中接住的糖果，泽田纲吉为自己多年来的一次成功感到些微不可置信。

泽田纲吉才刚放下心来，里包恩却开口道："阿纲，你知道我不吃葡萄口味的，那会让我想到那只蠢牛。"

里包恩将糖果抛了回去，泽田纲吉呆然地顺手接住糖果，脑中空白了三秒，接着再一次哭着踏入了地狱。

泽田纲吉依旧躺在地上，这次失去了力气抱怨，只问道："里包恩，你想要什么口味的糖果？"

已经恢复为原本姿态的里包恩顺了顺列恩的皮肤，根本不需要思考地直接回道："咖啡味的。"

泽田纲吉只是叹了口气，无奈地仰望起天空。

他早该预料到的。

然后泽田纲吉来到了义大利，顺利地结束了彭格列首领的交接仪式。他至今还是不太明白他到底是哪根筋出了问题，才让他真的就走上了这条不归路。

不管怎么说，他看着交接仪式的舞会，抓狂地又想再一次呐喊起来。

到底是谁提议说要在万圣节当天举办交接仪式的！？为什么最后还演变成了万圣节变装派对了啊！？

除了正式的继承仪式意外严肃外，剩下的部分他真的不知道该怎么表达他的绝望无奈。

他所认识的来参加典礼的人几乎都来跟他要了糖果，自己的守护者们、迪诺先生、瓦利亚的大家、白兰和六吊花众、尤尼的吉留罗涅家族等等全都参与了这个万圣节活动。泽田纲吉不禁感慨起，要是没有里包恩的训练，自己肯定没有办法在这种时候第一时间应付各种突发状况。

就比如说瓦利亚众们特别喜欢在说出第一个字前出手攻击，被里包恩这几年内训练出来的反射神经让他迅速地掏出糖果砸了出去。

接住了糖果的史库瓦罗咧嘴笑道："哟，反应神经不错嘛。不过别搞错了，我是看在你是新上任的首领上多放了一点水。下次你可就没这么好运了，我会再更早出手攻击让你连反应都反应不过来，哈哈哈哈哈哈！"

泽田纲吉忍住了吐槽，却没能忍住脸上那犹如便秘的表情。

泽田纲吉按着脑袋挣扎地心想，我应该要感谢里包恩，不不不，这不是该感谢的地方，反射性迅速丢糖果到底是哪门子的奇葩训练！？

为了不让大家有机会恶作剧，泽田纲吉可谓是尽心尽力，却也逃不出彭格列宅邸被摧毁的命运。守护者们之间的，或是守护者们与瓦利亚之间的，他更不想再回忆起最后演变为各人马之间的大乱斗了。

九代目慈祥和蔼地看着这一切，蓦地，转向泽田纲吉询问道："纲吉君不打算一起玩吗？"

泽田纲吉迅速摇头摆手，避之唯恐不及："不了不了，对我来说这一点也不好玩，我也已经给够糖果，再多我也没有了。"

九代目笑呵呵道："可是没有人规定纲吉君你不能向其他人要糖果啊。"

"......"

泽田纲吉沉默了。石化了。终于跪在地上了。

对啊，他也能向别人要糖果啊！他这几年到底为什么要把自己弄得这么辛酸啊！？至少、至少在被里包恩摧残过后，也要向里包恩要一颗糖来抚慰一下憋屈受伤的心灵啊！？

唉。

即使再怎么后悔也没用，过去的时间都是收不回来的泪。

泽田纲吉终于回到了首领办公室，不是因为这么晚了还尽责地想着要办公，而是为了要拿忘掉的卧室钥匙。

泽田纲吉叹着气撑着头坐在首领位上歇息，这一天对他来说比里包恩的训练还要让他来得更加疲累，尤其是心灵方面的。他坐了好一会儿，才开始打起精神拉开抽屉翻找所有物。

突然，他的思绪产生了一些违和感，好像有某种很重要的事是被他遗忘的－－一件他今天好像必须要做、但不知为何还没完成的事。

他边翻找边思考，手中的动作渐缓了下来。

接着"喀答"一声，首领室的门被推了开来。泽田纲吉一抬头，瞄到那双黑色的皮鞋，电光石火间便想起了那非常重要、重要到没做完绝对会被弄死的事。

泽田纲吉已经学乖了，彻底学乖了，他在对方都还没来得及说话之前便将手伸进口袋里打算先下手为强。可是他还是忘了，他，新上任的彭格列首领，在万圣节当天，已经将身上的所有糖果全都送了出去。

于是摸空了的泽田纲吉开始颤抖、开始惊慌失措，濒临死亡的恐惧让他开始回忆过去，真的是悔恨到想把前先时刻的自己打回娘胎里去－－他怎么可以不记得要留下那最重要的一颗糖！？

人都说，在最绝望的时刻，总有灵光乍现的可能。

泽田纲吉在极度想保命的恐惧之下，还真的想起了九代目爷爷说的那句话：没有人规定纲吉君你不能向其他人要糖果啊。

于是乎，泽田纲吉抱着几乎等同于中了死气弹的决心，先一步对着来人喊出了除了ciaos、chaos以外最为熟悉的句子："Dolcetto o scherzetto！"

对方微张的唇形一顿，挑起了眉，接着才认可般气定神闲地点头，从口袋里摸出一颗糖，以指尖弹了出去，同时开口道："蠢纲，花了我好久的时间，你终于想到这点了。不过，唔，还行吧，值得嘉奖。"

泽田纲吉慌忙地双手接下糖果，小心翼翼地看了眼难得会夸奖他的里包恩，再瞄了下墙上的时钟。很好，过零点了，再也不是万圣节了。

泽田纲吉脱力地将全身心都放松了下来，几乎要从首领椅上滑落至地。直到这时他才松开紧握的拳，看清了那颗糖－－甜橙味。

"不吃吗？难得拿到的糖果。"里包恩估计是看他直盯着那颗糖犹豫不决，才好心地这么发问。

泽田纲吉更加犹豫了，皱起了整张脸，再次瞟了瞟里包恩，谨慎地问："不是碧洋棋做的吧？"

里包恩挑起眉："不是。"

泽田纲吉脸色纠结："我如果吃了你不会找理由揍我吧？"

里包恩佩服地叹息，将枪上膛，咏叹道："我该怎么说你，你还真是个被虐狂，你就那么想让我逼着你吃吗，阿纲？"

"是你每次都不按常理出牌的错好吗？"泽田纲吉迅速摇头，异常委屈，在威逼下打开了包装纸将糖快速塞进嘴里："还有我不是被虐狂。"

里包恩笑了一声，听得出来是属于嘲讽性质的。

泽田纲吉不想理他了，橙味的甜在口腔里蔓延扩散，适时地转移了他的注意力。糖果在他嘴里转了一圈，是他非常喜欢的口味。

泽田纲吉在品味过后思考了一番，没有什么身体不适的反应，怯怯地瞄了里包恩一眼，表情也很和平－－可能真的没有陷阱。今日，不，昨日，是他的首领上位日，可能里包恩真的难得做回了那个"人"，这会儿终于宽宏大量地打算放过他－－虽然他真的觉得没有那个可能。

整个空间大约静默了十几秒，泽田纲吉看着里包恩，里包恩也回看着他，依旧如往常那般看不出什么情绪。

里包恩嗯了一个长声，首先打破僵局："Tsuna，"在泽田纲吉露出了 '该来的还是会来' 的难受表情时，好笑地以流利优雅的英国腔调开口："Trick or treat？"

泽田纲吉喀蹦一声咬碎了坚硬的糖。

里包恩在泽田纲吉要喊犯规前继续道："只是突然想到以英国的时间来算的话万圣节其实还没过完。"

泽田纲吉，瞪着眼坐在首领位上......不知道该有什么反应。

他果然预料到了里包恩肯定没安好心，只是没能预料到他会如何出牌。

里包恩今日心情显然挺好，对他还挺宽容："我今天是真打算做回一个 '人'，不然我怎么可能等了你十几秒也还没对你做些什么。选择吧，Trick or treat，我可以等你，除非你自己打算放弃那我也就没办法了。"

泽田纲吉纠结了好一会儿，舌头不自觉搅了搅口中的糖果碎片，看了一会儿面前的人，才不太甘愿地鼓起勇气选道："Treat。"

"喔？"里包恩挑起眉，看着泽田纲吉并没有打算站起身出去的样子，显然也知道泽田纲吉身上根本没有糖果，所以对这没有举动的举动感到有些稀奇。

泽田纲吉抿了抿唇，弯腰从抽屉深处摸出了东西，然后将握成拳的手伸了出去。里包恩理所当然地伸手去接，哪想一向不擅长说谎的泽田纲吉这回竟然超常发挥，掉进里包恩手心的东西有些冰冷，他还没觉出是什么物体的同时，泽田纲吉已经拉住了他的领带将他整个人向下一带，嘴唇粗暴地碰上了柔软，口中随即被推进了细碎的甜橙味。

里包恩嘴里的碎糖化了开来，看着泽田纲吉冷静地退开，冷静地站起身，冷静地迅速落跑－－废话，当然要跑，好不容易成功愚弄了一次当然得跑。

里包恩出手快狠准，勾住了泽田纲吉的后领，看了手心一眼终于认出了是什么东西："蠢纲，你卧房的钥匙不要了吗？"

泽田纲吉定格一瞬，绝望地转过身，还要佯装冷静地伸手欲夺取。

里包恩随即用了泽田纲吉才用过的手段，将冰冷的物体扣进他的手心使他分神，不同的是里包恩掐住了泽田纲吉的下巴，在嘴唇碰上前危险道："不及格啊阿纲，我说过我只想要咖啡味的糖果，所以......"

"Trick。"

FIN


End file.
